The Teaser Trap
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Jasper feels the need to tease Edward and Emmett into oblivion. The three of them go to a club and Jasper teases his two men until they almost drool. WARNING: threesome, tight leather, male/male/male relationships. Don't like, don't read.


**Hey ya'll! So thanks to a few people it has been brought to my attention that not enough authors write Jasper/Edward/Emmett stories! Therefore, I have decided to remedy that!**

**Warning: There's lots of male on male on male goodness here so if you don't like it then don't read it. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own it. Don't sue me.**

* * *

Jasper put on his final touch. He wanted to look his absolute best for Emmett and Edward alike and that involved a little overkill in Jasper's eyes. Emmett liked seeing him in black and leather while Edward couldn't resist it when he wore makeup and black nail polish. The result? A Jasper that had both men panting and drooling all over the floor. Nine times out of ten they never even made it to the club itself. Hell it was a good night if they could make it to their bedroom before clothes went flying.

This night, however, Jasper told the other two to leave before him. He planned on dancing, dammit and those two weren't going to let their hormones get the better of him before he even got the chance to hit the dance floor.

He felt sexy as hell when he looked into the full length mirror in the bathroom. Black combat boots covered his feet while black leather hugged his legs and hips, perched on his hips-barely. A shirt that rode up his midsection practically cutting off his ability to move his chest. He didn't care, the dark purple made his skin seem pale and surreal. It added an air of mystery that he liked.

He got on his motorcycle, knowing that someone was going to end up passing out before the night was through, and it was NOT going to be him. He planned on making his two men work for what they got. Tonight, Jasper was going to do something that was previously thought impossible because tonight, Jasper was going to tease Edward and Emmett into oblivion.

The ride to the club was uneventful, the only thing happening was witnessing an almost-accident. He sighed and shook his head at other peoples' foolishness.

He pulled into the parking lot, the motor of his bike rumbling loudly just before he cut it off and pocketed the keys. He paid the fee to enter and made his way to the bar at the other side of the club. Music was blaring so loudly he couldn't hear anything but he could feel the bass as if it was a part of him. He needed the bass to live.

Spotting his two men at the bar, he edged his way closer with a preditorial smile and quickly made his way to the men that were currently glued together at the lips. He trailed a hand down Edward's arm drawing him out of the kiss and therefore capturing Emmett's attention. He smiled and winked before disappearing into the crowd that was forming on the dance floor.

Knowing that the two would follow him in a futile attempt to find him, he started dancing with everyone and anyone that had been captured by his aura of sexiness-because that was what it was. Jasper felt sexy and it was drawing everyone to him like a fly to a light. His hips ground against yet another person while he let someone else trail their hands down his chest. He never heard any of the voices of the people that so desperately wanted to take him home with them, and he didn't want to. He only wanted to dance, to feel his body slide against a stranger's in a complicated rhythm.

After an hour of constant grinding and twisting and rubbing, Jasper saw his prey. Edward wouldn't know what hit him. He danced his way over to the taller man and took the place of the girl behind him. He knew that the man before him had moaned when he felt his rather prominent arousal against his back and smiled in victory.

But he wasn't done yet. No, not by a long shot.

He quickly located Emmett only a few pairs away and left Edward in favor of the burly man. He didn't bother making his way behind him, or even remaining hidden until he was right next to him. He didn't need to because Emmett's eyes were closed.

He stopped right in front of him and ran a hand down his toned chest to the buckle on his belt. Knowing he had effectively captured his attention, he dropped to his knees and nuzzled his thigh before lifting himself up and rubbing against the muscular body. He slowly sauntered through the crowd to the door that would take him to his beloved Harley. He had just turned to mount the beauty when he saw Emmett and Edward about twenty yards away, practically drooling already. He slowly lifted his leg over the seat and turned the key letting the motor roar to life. He revved it a few times, knowing that it would only serve to turn the other two on more than they already were.

He stepped on the gas and gunned it, headed back towards their house. It was only a matter of time before the two would walk straight into his trap.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I've had several of my dedicated readers, and a few new ones, ask me via PM if there was any way they could be updated on my work and my interactions on FanFiction other than my profile and author notes. Several of them because they don't read the author's notes and others because they like to have a face and a voice to a name. **

**But personally, I think it's a great idea simply because it lets you get to see a little bit of my personal life and also it allows you to get more frequent and more accurate and updated information. As well as I can explain things, such as where I've been and whatnot-you know, the things that I put in authors notes that I know not very many people read (I'm guilty of that occasionally as well).**

**SO! I've uploaded a poll on my profile page that you can all go to and you can choose up to five options that I've put up. If you think of another that I haven't done, then feel free to PM me and I'll add it to the poll.**

**Please, please, please go and vote. I love interacting with you guys so much and I'm willing to jump on the chance whenever I get it. **

**Have a wonderful day, Happy Readings, and go vote!**


End file.
